This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In various industries, such as those involving agriculture, it is often necessary to manage the environment of an interior of a building. For example, certain parameters, such as temperature, ventilation and lighting can have an effect on livestock housed in such buildings. One such application where these variables become important is in a poultry house. Such facilities may be designed for manipulating the light that enters into the poultry house.
Light entering a poultry house may affect a chicken in two ways. Initially, the time frame by which a chicken becomes sexually mature can be dependent upon the seasonal cycles the chicken experiences. Further, the psychological wellbeing, and thus the physical development, of the chicken can be affected by the quantity and concentration of light it is exposed to. Turkeys or other animals are also commonly kept in such houses, and may be equally as sensitive to light variation. In many instances, it can become necessary to supplement the natural light entering the poultry house with artificial light. In other examples, artificial light may account for a substantial majority or alternatively be the only light source.